


告别昨日

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 关于哥哥在战场上失忆了回到伦敦后和刚完成性别分化的Newt共同生活的故事





	告别昨日

明媚的阳光顺着未被窗帘遮挡的玻璃射进办公室，洒在暗红的地毯上，不时有上飞行课的学生掠过窗口。而麦格教授正坐在椅子上用羽毛笔批改着昨天布置给新生的作业。突然，一只灰棕色猫头鹰跌跌撞撞飞进办公室扔下一封信，让她不得不停下了手中的动作。

麦格收到的是来自圣芒戈医院的信，匆匆浏览过内容之后，她站起身连忙往六年级魔咒课的教室赶去，皮鞋鞋跟与光滑大理石地面碰撞发出高频率的“踢踏”声打破了走廊里的寂静。

“斯卡曼德先生。”麦格的出现打断了弗利维教授的课程教学，也成功引起了所有六年级学生的注意，大家齐刷刷看向纽特，在想这个古怪的同学是不是又闯了什么祸。

纽特吓得赶紧把还趴在他宽大袖子里的护树罗锅藏好。上课时不许携带神奇动物，这是邓布利多当初对他提的最基本要求，纽特不想被麦格教授看到他违反规定。

“斯卡曼德先生，请跟我来。”她拿着魔杖朝教室外指了指，示意纽特出来。

纽特站起身，瞥了一眼自己的袖子，努力回想着最近有做过什么事让教授必须找他单独谈话。

“发生什么事了？教授。”他在麦格教授面前站定，等待接受批评。

“边走边说吧。”麦格拍了拍他的肩，加快了步伐，“你哥哥回来了。”

“什么？”纽特愣了一下，这个消息来得太过突然，让他没有任何心里准备。

“你没听错。忒修斯回伦敦了，不过情况不太乐观。治疗师让我带他的家人去医院。”她并没有注意到纽特的反应，但如果可以的话麦格真想直接在学校里带着纽特幻影移形到圣芒戈。前面信件中所提到的内容她无法全都告诉他，麦格担心这孩子的心理承受不住。

信里说，忒修斯是从战场上被抬下来的，当时有颗炮弹在距离他很近的地方爆炸了。作为傲罗，忒修斯理应有能力全身而退，可他不知出于什么原因正在救他的麻瓜战友。

身体上的伤痕很容易修复，但炸弹的冲击对他的大脑造成了一定的损伤。简单说来，就是忒修斯失忆了。

师生两人一起走出霍格沃茨城堡后，麦格带着纽特幻影移形来到了圣芒戈医院。

忒修斯的病房在二楼，房门开着一条缝，可以听见里面传来隐约的说话声。纽特握住门把手，却突然害怕推开这扇门，如同他此刻害怕面对哥哥时对方将会露出的也许是厌恶的表情。

这一切缘起两年前忒修斯在学校外对他进行的道别，纽特至今无法忘却当时的痛和恨。

 

那天正巧是周六，之前纽特的坩埚在魔药课上烧穿了，绿色浓稠的液体流得课桌上都是，不仅被斯拉格霍恩教授批评，还被要求把整个教室都打扫一遍。即使用复原咒暂时修好坩埚也不能保证它下次不会在哪里发生大爆炸。纽特只得利用周六去一次霍格莫德村里的德维斯-班斯购买一个新的。然而他需要的那个尺寸碰巧断货，和店主一再确认第二天就会补货后，纽特才有点沮丧得推开店铺厚重的大门，看来要完成魔药课的作业只能问莉塔借她的一用。

“纽特！”他低着头在人群中穿梭时，突然听到有个熟悉的声音在喊他的名字，抬头一看，不远处巷子入口这儿站着一个穿着黑色巫师袍，手提皮箱的男人，正是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

“哥哥！”纽特露出了笑容朝他快速走去，“你怎么来了？”

忒修斯放下箱子张开双臂紧紧拥抱住了弟弟，十四岁的少年已经长到他肩膀处了。

“纽特，我要和你说件事。”他拉着弟弟走进了巷子深处，接下来要发生的事可能会让纽特很难受，他不想让无关的人看到弟弟哭泣的样子。

“什么事？”纽特以为哥哥是办完案子顺路过来看望他的。

“我是来和你道别的。”忒修斯再次抱紧纽特，仿佛这样能让他不会显得太过激动。

“你要去哪里？是出境办案吗？要去几天？”纽特把他心里的问题一股脑倒了出来。

“不是办案，我要上战场打仗了。现在麻瓜世界正在进行战争。快的话一年，慢的话三四年吧。”他试图把自己的心脏能贴得离纽特的耳朵更近点，他想让他也能感受到自己有多舍不得。

“什么？”纽特突然松了手，抬起毛绒绒的浅棕色脑袋，望着哥哥灰蓝色的双眸，他多么希望刚刚那句话是幻听。

“是的，我要去打仗。”忒修斯不忍心看弟弟，他生平第一次躲开了纽特的注视，“我希望你能照顾好自己。我和邓布利多说好了，让他在你暑假期间经常去看望你。”

“非去不可吗？”纽特嘴唇微微颤抖，有些艰难地问出这个会得到哥哥肯定回答的问题。

“非去不可。纽特，现在外面战火纷飞，无辜平民失去了家园和挚爱的亲人，如果可以阻止这一切，我愿意出一份力。”能够帮助到更多的人一直是忒修斯希望做到的，这也是他成为傲罗的原因之一。

“如果我求你…我是说，如果我希望你不要去…你会不会……会不会肯听我的？”纽特露出了从未对哥哥展现过的哀伤表情，他不能想象没有忒修斯的日子，暑假和圣诞节一个人孤零零的，面对斯卡曼德家空旷的大屋子，这也许会直接把他逼疯。

“不，纽特。”他闭上眼拒绝了弟弟的要求，“我们不能太过自私。”

“自私？”纽特突然觉得面前的哥哥陌生得让他不敢相认，他居然用自私这个词来形容自己，“所以我在你心里是个自私的人？”

“我当然不是这个意思！”忒修斯完全没想到纽特会这么想，他想表达的也不是这个意思，为何一张口说出来的话却像尖刺一样伤到了弟弟。

“那你有没有想过我也会因为战争失去唯一的亲人？”纽特摇了摇头，泪水再也止不住了，顺着脸颊悄无声息地滑下，滴落在他的学院袍上，“我也会因为战争失去挚爱之人！”

“纽特你……”忒修斯张了张嘴，想说什么却不知如何开口，只能默默屈着食指抹去弟弟脸上的泪痕。

“哥哥！我不想只做你的弟弟！我想要更多……”纽特几乎快要跪到地上，他紧紧搂着哥哥的腰，曾经无数次幻想过美好的表白场景变成了现在这副样子：霍格莫德村里一个昏暗的破旧巷子里，甚至是离别之际，要多讽刺有多讽刺，“哥哥，我爱你！我爱你！我……爱你……”

他的声音越来越轻，像是在低喃，像是在默念咒语，仿佛这样忒修斯会为他而留下。纽特把最后一点卑微的尊严也丢弃了。

“纽特！你听我说…纽特！”忒修斯把他扶起让他看着自己的眼睛，他能感觉到弟弟正处在崩溃边缘，“我向你保证我会活着回来，至于其他的，等我归来后再谈好吗？”

“你甚至不愿意告诉我你的想法。”纽特像翡翠般透亮的眼睛噙满了泪水，任谁看到都不会忍心拒绝他，“哥哥，你能亲我一下吗？”

忒修斯点点头，犹豫着该亲哪里，额头和嘴唇现在都不太适合了，想了想，最后这一吻落在了弟弟哭得通红的鼻尖上。没想到纽特突然踮起脚尖擒住了他的嘴唇，吻了上去。他的吻不得章法，说是亲吻更像是在啃，还不小心把哥哥的嘴唇咬破了。忒修斯身为Alpha特有的信息素味道混合着一点血腥味充斥在整个巷子里，引来了不远处一个还未被标记的Omega…那人探头探脑往里看却发现发出强大到让人腿软烟草味的Alpha正和一个穿着赫奇帕奇学院袍的学生拥吻，可那个学生身上没有任何味道，看来是还没到性别分化的年龄。

而忒修斯早已发现那个Omega，他必须离开了。

“纽特，记住我说的，等我回来。”他有些艰难地把弟弟从身上扒拉下来后拎起放在脚边的皮箱，转身离开之前又忍不住看了几眼弟弟，试图把他的模样更深刻地印在自己的脑海和心里，这短短几秒的时间空白里，兄弟俩谁也没开口说话，最后忒修斯抱着纽特的头，在他的头发上亲了亲，才幻影移形离开了霍格莫德村、离开了纽特。

纽特站在原地足有十分钟才反应过来，他伸舌舔了舔忒修斯还残留在他嘴唇上的血迹，擦干了眼泪，让自己看上去别像内在那样糟糕，回到了霍格沃茨城堡。

一路上在他脑中打转的想法永远都是原来哥哥并不爱自己，可他却控制不住的去想忒修斯，想他曾经对自己的温柔相待、想他高超的魔法能力总能带给自己惊喜、想他骑着飞天扫帚在天空翱翔时的笑容，想他一切的一切。可忒修斯残忍到上了前线后居然未给最牵挂他的人寄一封信，虽然莉塔安慰纽特说没有消息就是最好的消息，但是他仍对此耿耿于怀。就在这样思念与担忧的情绪中纽特升到了六年级，时间长到他真的以为哥哥牺牲在战场了，纽特甚至在等最后一封会写着忒修斯名字的信——一封讣告，宣布他的死亡。可最后等来的居然是哥哥提前下了战场的消息，这是他所料不及的。

 

“斯卡曼德先生。”麦格教授的呼唤把纽特神游在外的思维拉了回来，“你可以开门了，你哥哥醒着。”

纽特推开房门的动作像是被施了什么咒语一样变得异常缓慢。阳光一半照在忒修斯的身上，一半照在地面上，望着窗外的他头发被剪短了，额头上还包裹着纱布，但是精神看上去还不错。他在听到门口的动静后转过头，纽特心中早已做好准备，可当哥哥视线在他脸上固定后既没有露出厌恶的神情，也没有其他任何可以表现出喜怒哀乐的意思，就像在看一个完全不认识的陌生人一样。然而忒修斯发现纽特身后站着的是麦格教授后反而露出了笑容：“你好麦格教授，我早猜到邓布利多教授他太忙肯定会请你跑一趟。”

“你感觉如何？”麦格走上前一步，并示意纽特也一起走到床前，“一听说你回来了，我特地把你弟弟也从课堂上叫过来了。”“纽特。”麦格唤了一声穿着赫奇帕奇学院袍的男孩。

“纽特？”忒修斯愣了愣，在他记忆中他还从未见过这个别人口中的斯卡曼德家小儿子。因为母亲在生纽特时大出血死亡，于是这个弟弟一出生就被远亲带去抚养，本应是最亲密的血亲却很陌生，忒修斯在一周前才被通知一年后纽特会回到亲哥哥身边生活，可时间还未到，而且这个弟弟怎么已经这么大了？

“怪我还没告诉你们两个，忒修斯的大脑在战场上受损，缺失了从15岁开始到现在所有的记忆。”治疗师在一边做了解释，“所以他认识霍格沃茨的所有老师，却不记得自己的弟弟。”

纽特不知自己该做何反应才会显得比较正常，庆幸？伤心？失望？最后他却只是扯了下嘴角，似笑非笑。

“忒修斯明天就能出院了，由于此次情况特殊，我和阿不思商量下来决定给你放一周假期，让你可以好好安顿自己的哥哥。”麦格转头对着似乎还沉浸在震惊中的纽特说道。

“我建议回你们兄弟俩共同记忆最多的地方，那样有助于恢复记忆。虽然另一个治疗师的建议是需要一个刺激的因素爆发，但这并不影响我的观点。”

 

兄弟俩共同记忆最多的地方除了斯卡曼德家老宅以外就没有第二个选择了。

纽特还记得第一次来这里时就是忒修斯牵着他的手，在家养小精灵打开大门之前，哥哥蹲下身扶住他瘦弱的肩膀向他保证会照顾他一辈子，会为他遮风挡雨。曾经的誓言不知现在的忒修斯还记得几分。但随后的那段时光确实是他最快乐的记忆。

而现在，是他带着哥哥再一次站在了老宅的门口，家养小精灵还是原来那个，他谦卑地向两个小主人问好后，把他们身上的大衣悬起来飞向衣架整齐地挂好。

“纽特。”正在上旋转楼梯的忒修斯突然停下脚步喊了一声弟弟，一如以前那样自然。

身为傲罗，身体记忆远比大脑记忆来的坚固，这意味着身体永远会比想得做出更快的选择。所以即使忒修斯对于走在自己身前的弟弟一无所知，仍能够以一些纽特所熟知的习惯性动作来让对方感到安心。起码哥哥本人是那么认为的。

“嗯？”走在前面的纽特转身看着他。

“你知道的，我并不记得之前的我是怎么和你相处的，但是我仍旧想成为一个合格的哥哥。所以如果在今后的日子里有做的不对的地方请你一定要告诉我。”忒修斯显得很是小心翼翼，如果过去是痛苦的回忆，他想试着弥补；如果过去是快乐的回忆，他想试着重现。因为弟弟看他的眼神中总带着哀伤，他是他唯一的血亲，他不想纽特对他有什么误解。

“嗯。”纽特点点头，继续拎着手提箱走到二楼属于兄弟卧室的走廊。

忒修斯熟门熟路得打开自己卧室的房门，房间里被打扫得一尘不染，床旁边的墙上挂着飞天扫帚和印有自己名字的魁地奇球服。紧挨着窗户的写字台上摆了一张照片，自己手捧着奖杯搂着弟弟的肩头，笑得特别灿烂，纽特虽然看起来腼腆，但眼睛里藏不住的笑意像在骄傲得和别人说那个超厉害的找球手就是我哥哥。忒修斯内心的疑惑越来越大，他们两个之间到底经历了什么让那个应该和他亲密无间的弟弟变得看起来像是在处处躲着他。

突然，书桌右下方有个抽屉引起了忒修斯的注意，因为那个抽屉的把手看起来很新，和其他几个比起来有着明显的差距，似乎经常被人打开和关上。他试着去拉，却打不开，他再拿出魔杖：“阿拉霍洞开！”，内部发出了机械的“咔哒”声，果然被人上了锁定咒。

拉开抽屉里是三本厚厚的日记本，按照时间顺序排列好，时间跨度是1905年-1908年，忒修斯细细思考了一下，这三年恰巧是纽特刚来到他身边直至他去霍格沃茨读书之前的时间。不用看也猜到了日记的主人正是从前的自己。

忒修斯花了很长时间去阅读这些文字，他认为这能帮助他唤起部分记忆。内容很琐碎，书写方式也不够华丽，但记载的兄弟间的点点滴滴像在看一部麻瓜电影一样，让忒修斯产生了共情，这样说也许还不准确，本就是埋在心里的情感，只是被日记唤醒了而已。这些记忆并没有真正的让他想起，起码1909年之后还是一片空白，但深入骨髓的情感部分却率先回到了脑海中，他知道他爱自己的弟弟，不愿说出口、不愿伤害纽特的隐忍的爱。

一周时间过得很快，纽特和哥哥之间并没有发生什么特殊的事，只有在忒修斯偶尔问起一些细节时他做些无关痛痒的回复。忒修斯没有告诉他自己看过那些日记的事，纽特自然也不会去提起在霍格莫德村那次无疾而终的告白，对于一个失去这部分记忆的人来说，他不敢冒险去做这件事，因为纽特害怕最终得到的是拒绝。

今天是兄弟俩重逢后呆在一起的最后一天了，明天纽特就将回到霍格沃茨继续学业，而忒修斯也在家里招待了魔法部的同事，虽然他完全不记得那些人的名字，但在待人接物方面却很“忒修斯”，如果不说，没人能够真正看出来他失忆了。这是纽特一辈子学不来的，或者说这方面的天赋全点在照顾神奇动物上了。

家养小精灵收拾着晚宴留下来的残局，而宴会的主角却不知道跑去了哪里，纽特坐在长沙发上看着大厅里的一切慢慢变得井井有条起来。

突然，他闻到了淡淡的烟草味，是从二楼飘来的，像是被味道所吸引一样，纽特走了上去。

“小少爷，大少爷正在浴室洗澡，如果你也想洗的话恐怕要……”小精灵说了什么纽特并没有听进去，他单纯的以为忒修斯悄悄躲在浴室抽烟。

浴室的门没有锁，他轻轻推了开来：“忒修斯，你什么时候开始有吸烟的……”话说到一半被噎了回去，纽特看到忒修斯正赤裸全身，低着头用毛巾擦拭着深棕色短发。没有烟草、没有火柴，没有他所认为的一切。

“嗯？”忒修斯把头抬起来就从镜子中看到了站在他身后的弟弟，并在他走进来的同时闻到了从他身上散发出来的湿漉漉的青草味。

“打扰了。”纽特捂着胸口连忙离开了浴室。

他靠在墙角边并滑坐在地毯上，让他心跳加快的不仅仅是哥哥精壮的身体和完美的肌肉线条，还有浓郁到让他腿软的烟草味，混合着纽特所熟悉的忒修斯身上的气息一起，侵略他所有的感官。

纽特性别分化了，是和哥哥完全不一样的Omega。

他想逃，想突破生理限制逃离开一个Alpha的身边。如果忒修斯没有失忆，纽特会非常开心分化成了Omega，但现在这个复杂的情形让他不受克制地去厌恶自己的身体，一闻到Alpha身上的烟草味就想被对方侵占，这让他觉得自己活像站在街边的妓女一样以期获得哥哥的临幸。

他用力揉搓着皮肤，仿佛这样就能把自己的信息素给抹除掉，可纽特得到的只有白皙肌肤上发红的痕迹和越来越不听使唤想朝浴室走去的欲望。他扶着墙勉强站起身，跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，最后几格甚至是整个人摔出去的。就算是爬也要爬出宅子，不想呆在满是忒修斯味道的密闭空间中了。

“纽特！”忒修斯反应过来刚刚发生了什么，他闻到了弟弟身上的味道，满脑子都是把纽特扒光压在身下的场景。他赶紧穿上浴袍冲了出去，看到的却是弟弟伸出微微颤抖的手想要打开大门逃出去的样子，“纽特你要去哪里！”他直接幻影移形到了纽特面前。

听到动静的家养小精灵从厨房出来想看看能有什么帮到忙的地方，被忒修斯命令回房间去休息。

“你松手。”也许纽特的力气不比哥哥小多少，但当对方温热的手掌覆上来时他明显抖了一下，拼命控制住想要抱住Alpha的冲动，“我就是不想在家里呆着。”

“可你刚刚分化完成，还处在发情期，现在出去太危险了。”忒修斯低下头想直视纽特翡翠绿的眼睛，可他一直在躲着自己。

“这，和你无关。”他需要喘口气才能把话说完整，哥哥离他太近了，烟草味浓到自己忍不住想咳嗽，纽特推了一把哥哥，“外面的Alpha那么多……我………”

“可我是你的哥哥！”忒修斯良好的修养和理智正在被一点点侵蚀掉，“我是为了你好！”

“是为了你自己的声誉好吧？”纽特勉强挤出一个算得上是微笑的表情，却比哭还难看，“斯卡曼德家的小儿子在外面随便找了个Alpha求欢，哥哥难辞其咎啊！是不是？”

“不是的，纽特！”纽特，别再曲解我的意思了！求求你了！“外面那些Alpha会把你撕碎的！”

“你没有立场和我说这些。你都没有关于我的记忆了，对你来说我只是个陌生人。”他最终转动了门把手打开了大门，Alpha和Omega的信息素同时冲出了斯卡曼德家的老宅。

“如果你当我是陌生人，我也是Alpha，你为什么不找我？”当忒修斯把这句话说出来时兄弟俩都愣住了，“我能保证对你是温柔的。”该死的！为何这个解释好像并不是那么冠冕堂皇？

但它听起来好极了，合情合理，让纽特没有任何反驳的余地。

“希望等一切结束了，你不要后悔。”他内心最后一点点坚持都被卸下了，纽特悲哀地发现自己无法拒绝哥哥。如果第一次被标记必须是个陌生人，他宁愿那个人是失忆了的忒修斯，因为，他就是自己最爱的忒修斯·斯卡曼德，这是永远都不会改变的事实。

“不会的，我保证不后悔。”说完忒修斯反手关上门，把已经快要和自己平视的Omega圈进了温暖的怀抱，他宽大的手掌抚上了纽特早已红透了的脸颊，低头吻住了弟弟的双唇。

昏暗的房间内只靠着窗外的路灯能隐约看清屋内的情形，此时此刻，纽特正喘息着骑在忒修斯的身上，两人相拥而坐，用最亲昵的动作释放着彼此的欲望。纽特忘了呼吸、忘了思考、忘了最后的倔强，把软弱的一面摆在了哥哥面前，并随着忒修斯的每一下动作被撞得发出最甜腻的呻吟。Omega的身体太过柔软温暖，惹得Alpha忍不住把粗壮的欲望顶进了他狭小的生殖腔内，并在纽特再一次的高潮下成结标记，但是他却始终没注意到弟弟在黑暗中流下的泪水。

梅林在上，如果可以，纽特愿意用自己的生命来唤回哥哥的记忆，因为他不知道在这样畸形的感情中还能坚持多久。

 

纽特回霍格沃茨上学后与忒修斯的短暂分离并没有让他更好受些，因为他发现明明已经经历过发情期却还会散发出些微弱的信息素并且是毫无规律的。察觉到这件事的是斯莱特林那几个七年级Alpha，纯血贵族家庭早已为他们铺好毕业后的工作方向，无须参加终极巫师考试的他们总喜欢无所事事的在校园里寻找下一个被欺负的对象。

孤僻的赫奇帕奇学生，喜欢与小怪物们玩在一起，抱着书本匆匆穿过学校走廊的纽特吸引住了他们的视线，特别是在闻到了让Alpha为之疯狂的青草味后。

“站住！斯卡曼德！”三人之中最高、最壮，那个名叫阿特伍德的学生叫住了纽特，一个鲜美可口的Omega让他浑身燥热，出于本能的想把他干哭。

纽特停下了脚步，发现是不认识的人后也没有回话只是在等接下来他们会说什么。

“哑了吗？还是说你已经被人施了无声咒？”他说完后其他两个人跟着笑了起来，“让我来闻闻你的味道。”阿特伍德靠近他深深吸了口气，然后露出嫌恶的表情：“居然混了其他Alpha的信息素，看来你已经被标记了，不知道是被哪个泥巴种给干了？是不是特别爽，我都能想象到你被肏到下面泛滥成河还求着那人更用力点是不是？”他大声地喊着，似乎是想要让周围所有人都听见自己是如何羞辱一个“怪胎”的。

听到的人各个避之不及，谁都不想被斯莱特林这几个恶棍缠上，看来今天这个赫奇帕奇男生要倒霉了。

“他不是泥巴种！”纽特紧紧握住拳头，涨红了脸喊出这句话，他是我的哥哥，一位受人尊敬的精英傲罗！

“哟！你居然还为你肮脏的Alpha说话了？”阿特伍德饶有兴致地盯着他看，从学院袍里掏出了魔杖，“我倒要看看他是不是在你身上留下了什么暧昧的痕迹！”

纽特想逃已经来不及了，自己连同书籍一起被悬浮在半空，在那些坏人的嘲笑声中身上的衣物一件件被去除，眼见只剩下背心和长裤时，邓布利多教授的声音在身后响起：“阿特伍德你在干什么？”

那几个人转身一看差点吓得没跪到地上去，只见莉塔带着邓布利多和麦格站在一边。

“咒立停！”莉塔把好友身上的咒语解除后连忙跑过去为他披上学院袍，现在已经是11月底，只穿着衬衫在寒风下吹上几分钟就能生病，“你没事吧？”纽特摇了摇头。

“你们几个都到我办公室来，现在！”邓布利多对着他面前所有的学生说道，语气不容置疑。 

莉塔原本想一起跟进办公室的，她作为现场目击者之一认为自己能为纽特说上几句话，却被麦格教授无情地挡在了门外。

阿特伍德三人很快就出来了，在路过莉塔身边时恶狠狠地盯着她看，似乎惩罚很严重，莉塔无所谓地耸耸肩。而关于纽特的谈话显然更重要一些，进行的时长超出了斯莱特林女孩的预期，她甚至开始百无聊赖地踢着地上的小碎石。

终于，办公室大门再次被打开，穿戴整齐的纽特走了出来。他有些魂不守舍，邓布利多对他说的那些话一直回荡在耳边。

 

“我知道让一个人放下过去美好的回忆很难，但唯独你一人带着曾经共同经历的记忆对自己是不是太过残酷了？这对另一方也并不公平。更何况你哥哥也并没有对你有任何主观上的偏见不是吗？明日也许不够美好不够尽如人意，但旧人仍在你身边，它将值得你所有酸涩的隐忍与等待。纽特，朝前看，你等的人也在等着你。”

 

“怎么谈了那么久？教授也要惩罚你吗？”

“是的。需要关禁闭。”

“多久？一个月？两个月？”

“是更长的时间。”

“天呐！邓布利多教授是疯了吗？你明明是受害者为何还要有那么严厉的惩罚？”

“哦不，莉塔，你搞错了，惩罚并不是为了今天这件事。”

“那是为了什么？”莉塔有点被搞糊涂了，纽特做了什么自己不知道的坏事吗？

“那是我的秘密，暂时不能告诉你。”即使是最交心的朋友也需要有私人空间，并不能知无不言，言无不尽，“但是我有件事想要请教你。”

“什么事？能帮上你的我一定会帮。”莉塔跟着纽特走过长廊拐角，离开了邓布利多和麦格的视线。

“我想问你要怎么追求一个人？”纽特在他和莉塔的秘密基地里坐下，继续着刚才被路过低年级学生所打断的话题。

“追求？？！？”莉塔以为自己幻听了呢，一向腼腆内向的斯卡曼德居然有要追求的对象。

“嗯。不过不是别人，是我哥哥。”他紧张地说道，“我猜你一定知道我哥哥失忆了，既然以前的记忆对他来说没有意义，那么我想如果我重新开始让他认识我，创造新的属于我们的共同记忆。一切会不会不一样？”

“啊，是你哥哥啊。”她显得有些失望，还以为纽特有新的心上人了呢，“喏，这个给你。”说完像施了魔咒般从手中变出了一份报纸，最新一期《巫师周刊》。

也许是写文章的人与纽特心有灵犀，在非头条处最大一面篇幅标题赫然印着《如何追求一位傲罗》。

“我觉得这篇对你会很有帮助，我甚至猜测投稿之人会不会就是曾经爱慕你哥哥的人。”莉塔指了指文章，“毕竟能迷倒女巫的傲罗可不多。”

纽特笑着收下了这份报纸，看了起来，“第一条：增加熟悉度，可以先从频繁通信开始，毕竟他不可能直接打晕属于你的送信猫头鹰。”

从那一天起，还未正式回到魔法部工作的忒修斯以每天一封的频率收到纽特从霍格沃茨寄出的信件，内容只是简单的日常学习生活，但这却是他一天中最惬意的时光。忒修斯会坐在三楼的大阳台上，让家养小精灵泡一壶红茶，沐浴着伦敦冬季少有的阳光，阅读前一天晚上弟弟写的信，并拿出羽毛笔给他回信。时间长了，他会把那一周的信件重新整理一遍，整齐地垒在一个铁皮盒子中，作为自己最珍贵的收藏。这样的状态一直持续到圣诞节假期，即使纽特在学校每天都思念着哥哥，渴望着哥哥的抚慰，可他却仍然选择这样不温不火的“追求”方式，暂且称之为追求吧。莉塔都在为他干着急，让他把那篇追求傲罗的文章翻出来好好温习一遍，要求他用照顾受伤渡鸦的耐心和毅力去重新追求忒修斯。

可说起来简单，真要做起来对纽特来说是个不小的挑战。

 

纽特拖着箱子站在宅子大门前，盯着门上挂着的圣诞花环有些犹豫不决，现在与哥哥的关系发生了微妙的变化，进去要打招呼吗？热情一点还是正常一点？脸上要做什么表情会更自然，微笑？算了，他知道自己这种事先计划好的笑容一看就是假的。

“纽特！”还没等他思考好怎么应付忒修斯，他哥哥就先打开了大门，“我就猜到是你回来了。”说着一个箭步冲上去前去把纽特紧紧抱在怀里，这个傻弟弟，前面自己就通过门缝看到他变化多端的表情，不知所措的样子意外的可爱。

“忒修斯。”好吧，前面的建设白做了，纽特被哥哥抱的不得不踮起脚尖，两人脸颊紧贴在一起，就和过往无数个拥抱一样，恍然间他以为自己回到了从前。

纽特手臂举起又放下，最后还是轻轻环在了忒修斯的腰侧。Alpha的烟草味再一次冲入鼻腔，他想克制住自己但这真的很难。在学校里的每一天纽特都在思念哥哥，从心灵到肉体上都是，他几乎是抑制不住的整晚散发着青草香，谢天谢地室友都是Beta才让一切没有显得太过艰难。

“纽特你怎么了？”忒修斯注意到了弟弟的不对劲，他看起来浑身发热，好像，好像在发情期？

“我……没事…”Omega一激动直接挥舞魔杖把箱子送入屋子内，幸好周围没有麻瓜看到。

“你的信息素出卖了你。”忒修斯拥着弟弟快速走进大门，“还想说没事？”他亲了亲纽特的鼻尖柔声细语地戳穿了他的谎言。

纽特试图躲过哥哥的吻，可身体却不受控制地和眼前的Alpha越贴越近，最终他大胆的把有点冰凉的手伸进了忒修斯的衣物内，他真的很想他。

两个人相拥着倒在了客厅的沙发上，急切的脱着对方的衬衫和裤子，纽特就如同那几个斯莱特林恶棍说的那样被忒修斯干得下身湿漉漉的却还在不停地求着对方更用力点。情欲的气息流转于整个房子，Omega在客厅高潮过一次后忒修斯抱着他想先回卧室，结果还没走到楼梯口，纽特一直在扭动着自己的翘臀，惹得他不得不让弟弟背对自己趴在墙上直接这样站着从背后顶了进去，肉体相撞发出的“啧啧”水声让纽特喊得喉咙都哑了。

这是一场相隔两个月的结合过程，显得那么激烈又淫靡，以至于直到第二天忒修斯才注意到纽特身体上的那些异样。 

一大早，忒修斯觉得被窝有点冷，伸手一摸才发现本应该是弟弟睡着的地方空荡荡的。

没了睡意的他掀开被子起身把昨晚扔在地上的睡衣穿了起来，打着哈欠朝浴室走去。

忒修斯挠了挠头发，打开门就听到里面传来两声尴尬的咳嗽。

“我怀孕了。”忒修斯刚想开口和纽特打招呼就听到这个让人震惊的消息，走进去一看弟弟似乎是在对着镜子练习说话。

“什么？”他忍不住惊呼出声。

“你怎么在这？”纽特被突如其来的哥哥的声音吓了一跳，转身反手撑住洗漱台问他，想开口否认前面说的话又觉得不妥，自己怀孕是不争的事实，孩子的父亲有权利知道真相。

“我不在这里是不是将会是最后一个知道这个消息的人？”忒修斯又惊又喜，上前扶住纽特的肩膀好奇地左看右看，喃喃着，“怪不得我抱着你的时候觉得你胸部变软了，还变大了一些。”

“不，你是第三个知道的。”纽特如实说，觉得不对马上改口，“不不，你是第一个。”

“那第一个和第二个人是谁？”哥哥的表情看上去不太高兴，于是质问起满脸通红的纽特。

“是邓布利多和麦格教授。是他们告诉我我怀孕这件事的。”纽特觉得忒修斯的反应有点让人哭笑不得，没想到魔法部首席傲罗也是个会吃醋的人。

“这还差不多。”哥哥把他搂进怀里摇了摇，“没想到斯卡曼德家也要迎来新生命了。”

被紧紧抱着的纽特难得露出了笑容，他闭上眼，享受着哥哥温暖的怀抱，曾经兄弟俩一起经历过的美好或痛苦已经不重要了，因为记忆可以被遗忘，但两人现在一起度过的每一分一秒都是不可磨灭的，就如同呼吸一样，与自己、与对方的生命紧密相连。

 

当你学会真正与昨日告别，就会拥有更美好的明天。

-END-


End file.
